danball_senki_lbxfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Issho Ni Arukou
Issho Ni Arukou (一緒に歩こう, tạm dịch: hãy cùng nhau bước đi) là bài hát lồng trong phim Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W. Lời bài hát |-|Kanji= もうすぐ空 明るくなる朝はすぐそこだ なのになんで浮かない顔 君らしくない そんなに 俯いてないで まわりにほら… 手を取り合って一緒に歩こう 僕らそばにいる 怖いものなんてない その傷がほら いつかかさぶたに 変わったそのとき 強くなれるよ 気付けばほら雨も止んだ ひかり差し込むよ 泣いてたって おかまいなしだ 雲は流れる 似た者同士の僕たち 意地はやめよう 手を取り合って一緒に歩こう どんなことだって 君といれば無敵 疲れた時は 少し休めばいい 素直になれたら 強くなれるよ 手を取り合って一緒に歩こう 僕らそばにいる 怖いものなんてない その傷がほら いつかかさぶたに 変わったそのとき 手を取り合って一緒に歩こう どんなことだって 君といれば無敵 疲れた時は 少し休めばいい 素直になれたら 強くなれるよ |-|Romaji= Mou sugu sora Akaruku naru asa wa sugu soko da Na no ni nande ukanai kao Kimi rashiku nai Sonna ni Utsumuitenai de Mawari ni hora… Te wo toriatte issho ni arukou Bokura soba ni iru Kowai mono nante nai Sono kizu ga hora Itsuka kasabuta ni Kawatta sono toki Tsuyoku nareru yo Kizukeba hora ame mo yanda Hikari sashikomu yo Naitetatte Okamai nashi da Kumo wa nagareru Nitamono doushi no bokutachi Iji wa yameyou Te wo toriatte issho ni arukou Donna koto datte Kimi to ireba muteki Tsukareta toki wa Sukoshi yasumeba ii Sunao ni naretara Tsuyoku nareru yo Te wo toriatte issho ni arukou Bokura soba ni iru Kowai mono nante nai Sono kizu ga hora Itsuka kasabuta ni Kawatta sono toki Te wo toriatte issho ni arukou Donna koto datte Kimi to ireba muteki Tsukareta toki wa Sukoshi yasumeba ii Sunao ni naretara |-|Tiếng Anh= We’ve almost reached the sky The morning as it gets brighter is right around the corner Yet you look depressed for some reason It’s not like you Don’t look down so much Look around you… Take my hand and let’s walk together We’re right next to you Nothing scares us Those wounds of yours Will turn into scars one day As soon as they change You’ll get stronger Once you’ve realized, the rain has lifted And light is shining through I don’t mind if you cry The clouds will pass by We’re similar people Let’s stop putting up a tough front Take my hand and let’s walk together No matter what happens I’m invincible with you When we’re tired out Take a small break As soon as you’re honest to yourself You’ll get stronger Take my hand and let’s walk together We’re right next to you Nothing scares us Those wounds of yours Will turn into scars one day As soon as they change You’ll get stronger Take my hand and let’s walk together No matter what happens I’m invincible with you When we’re tired out Take a small break As soon as you’re honest to yourself You’ll get stronger |-|Tiếng Việt= Chúng ta gần như đã chạm đến bầu trời Buổi sáng như sáng hơn mọi khi, sáng đến mọi ngóc ngách Tuy nhiên, vì một lý do nào đó, trông bạn rất chán nản Không giống bạn mọi khi chút nào Đừng nhìn xuống dưới làm gì Mà hãy nhìn xung quanh bạn... Nắm lấy tay tôi và chúng ta hãy cùng nhau bước đi Tôi ở ngay bên cạnh bạn Không có gì phải sợ hãi Những vết thương của bạn Sẽ biến thành những vết sẹo Ngay sau khi thay đổi Bạn sẽ mạnh mẽ hơn Một khi bạn nhận ra, cơn mưa đã ngừng rơi Ánh sáng bắt đầu chiếu rọi xuyên qua mọi thứ Tôi không phiền lòng nếu bạn khóc Những đám mây bay qua Chúng ta đều giống như nhau Hãy dừng đặt ra những yêu cầu khó khăn Nắm lấy tay tôi và chúng ta hãy cùng nhau bước đi Chuyện gì xảy ra cũng không thành vấn đề Tôi với bạn là bất khả chiến bại Khi chúng ta mệt mỏi Hãy nghỉ ngơi chút đi Ngay khi bạn thành thật với chính mình Bạn sẽ mạnh mẽ hơn Nắm lấy tay tôi và chúng ta hãy cùng nhau bước đi Tôi ở ngay bên cạnh bạn Không có gì phải sợ hãi Những vết thương của bạn Sẽ biến thành những vết sẹo Ngay sau khi thay đổi Bạn sẽ mạnh mẽ hơn Nắm lấy tay tôi và chúng ta hãy cùng nhau bước đi Không việc gì có thể xảy ra Tôi với bạn là bất khả chiến bại Khi chúng ta mệt mỏi Hãy nghỉ ngơi chút đi Ngay khi bạn thành thật với chính mình Bạn sẽ mạnh mẽ hơn Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát trong Movie